


第120.5章 流云惑月

by Month_like_dust



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Month_like_dust/pseuds/Month_like_dust





	第120.5章 流云惑月

“嘘。”裴劫很小声的凑在他的耳边，吻了吻那个毛茸茸的耳尖。  
秦煜赶紧捂住了嘴，他小心的看着他，问：“十三什么时候起床？”  
“不管他的话会晚一点。”  
于是秦煜咬住手掌，努力的压抑着口中的呻吟。但是太难了，无论如何都憋不住，后来被发现了，连个咬的东西都没有了。他委委屈屈的哼哼唧唧，无意闯入一双深邃如海的眼眸。  
几乎是一瞬间，他就陷进去出不来了，什么都无暇顾及，腰身一挺整个儿挂在他的身上，他用力地抱着他，胡乱地舔吻啃噬。可是身体不足以支持他太久，他掉了下来，虽然被拖住了，但还是离得远了，最多只够得到他的下巴。  
秦煜看着眼前的人，听到自己发出的各种声音，呼吸声急促。他抱着他的脖子，咬了上去，一处一处，四下流连，低弱的呻吟声萦绕，刺激过深时只有齿下用力才能够抑住……


End file.
